Violence Birthday Party
Violence Birthday Party is a HTFF episode from season 82. Roles Starring * Oak Nut * Cranky Featuring * Ginger Vanilla/Honey * Lucy Clover * Flippy * Jerky * Mad * Brick * Pointy Appearances * Lumpy * Sonna * Danny * Foxy * Absentia Fortis Ericius * Shiny Twinkle Plot The episode begins at Oak and Ginger's bedroom, where Oak wakes up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower, then he goes back to the bedroom and wears his outfit. When he's done, he looks at the calendar and sees that the date is the first of June. Oak grins in happiness as it is his birthday. He walks up to Ginger and starts yelling at him to wake him up, causing Ginger to get surprised and fall to the floor. Oak lifts him up and shakes him in excitement, after that he puts him down. Ginger becomes confused. He shakes his head and grabs the calendar. He sees that the date is the first of June and he realizes that he forgot about Oak's birthday, so he decides to bring Oak somewhere to make him wait, while Ginger goes to Flippy's house by using a dimensional knife. At Flippy's house, Lucy and Flippy are playing video games. They're both having fun until Ginger comes out from a portal and runs up to Lucy. He tells her about Oak's birthday that is happening today. Lucy is shocked as she forgot about Oak's birthday, making her panic. Flippy walks up to Lucy and tries to calm her down. She starts hyperventilating until she becomes calm, then she grabs Flippy and goes to the kitchen to make a cake. Meanwhile at school, Oak sits on a tree and waits for Ginger. He looks around and sees Cranky and Jerky bullying Danny. Oak quickly goes to Danny and stops Cranky and Jerky from bullying Danny even more. Jerky pushes him to the ground and kicks him, but Oak quickly does a back-flip to kick Jerky's face. He grabs Danny and runs away, after that Oak brings Danny back home then he goes back to the tree at school and sits on it again. He's a little bit tired as he has been waiting for Ginger for so long. Suddenly, Foxy looks at him and waves at him. Oak looks at her and waves back, then Foxy climbs up the tree and asks him why he's sitting there. Oak says that Ginger will give him a surprise because today is his birthday. Foxy cheers him up with funny jokes, making him smile and laugh along with her. However, Lumpy looks at them and gives them a warning. Before Foxy leaves Oak on the tree, she kisses him, making Oak end up blushing. He says goodbye to Foxy as she leaves him. Cranky and his allies, who are behind a wall, saw Oak on the tree. They have a perfect plan to kill him. Cranky tells Pointy to distract Oak by telling him to go to the science lab while the others are setting up a trap for him. Pointy then walks up to Oak and tells him to go to the science lab. The plan works so well, Cranky and his allies quickly sneak to the science lab and set up the trap. Oak is shown walking to the science lab while Pointy follows him from behind. He chuckles, making Oak confused. When the traps are almost finished, Jerky feels that something is missing and sees a bucket of black paint (mistaken for oil) at the corner. He grabs it and puts it above the door, finishing the trap set-up. Later, Oak and Pointy arrive at the science lab. Pointy tells Oak to go first. When he goes inside, he triggers a tripwire that sends a piano crashing down on him. However, he avoids it and thinks he is safe but a bucket of black paint is splattered on him. Oak looks at himself as Jerky lights a match and throws it on him, however it doesn't work. Cranky angrily asks Jerky why Oak isn't burned. Jerky says that the bucket contains oil, however when he looks at it again, it's revealed to actually contain black paint. Cranky punches him, making his nose bleed. Oak slowly becomes crazy and laughs hysterically, his eyes become yellow with purple spirals. He grabs a chainsaw and slices Pointy in half. He looks at Cranky, Jerky, Mad and Brick who all run away from him, then Oak chases them all. Cranky goes to the left path, Brick goes to the right path, Mad hides inside the bathroom, while Jerky climbs up a tree. Oak looks around and climbs the tree, where he looks at Jerky, who is trembling in fear. Jerky sees Oak behind him, surprising him. He screams and falls to the ground, his spine and his legs broken. Jerky tries to get away from Oak, however Oak appears in front of him and slices him in half. At the bathroom, Mad hides behind a toilet and cries. The door opens and Oak looks around for Mad. He tries to open all toilet stalls. When there's one toilet stall left, he tries to open it but it's locked, so Oak kicks it violently. Mad hears it and becomes scared. Not much later, the situation becomes quiet and peaceful. When Mad goes outside, Oak falls from the ceiling and slices him in half. Oak goes to the path where Brick was going, where there are a lot of lockers. Brick hides inside one of the lockers, while Oak opens almost every other locker that contains nothing inside. He walks around and sees some papers on the ground, so he follows it, then he sees that one locker is shaking. He smiles and opens it. Brick looks at him and screams in horror as he's sliced by Oak. Oak goes to the path that Cranky took, while Cranky is still running away but ends up at the dead end. He sees the silhouette of Oak behind him. Oak slowly walks up to Cranky and turns his chainsaw into "deadly" mode. Cranky can only whimper in fear. When Oak stands in front of him and almost slices him in half, some confetti are falling on Oak as Lucy blows party horns at him. She says, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Oak!", and apologizes for making him wait so long. Ginger brings him a carrot-flavored birthday cake with chocolate and vanilla frosting on it. Fortis and Sonna are giving him presents while Shiny Twinkle gives him a Christmas card, mistaking the first of June for the tail-end of December. Oak looks at himself as some more confetti are covering his body, then he begins to grin in happiness and hugs all of his friends. He goes to Cranky, who got a heart attack, apologizes to him and gives him a slice of cake. However, Oak accidentally pushes him to the ground, making Cranky shatter like broken glass. Moral “Make something happen today!” Deaths # Pointy, Jerky, Mad and Brick are sliced by a chainsaw held by Oak. # Cranky shattered like broken glass after Oak accidentally pushed him to the ground Injuries # Jerky's face gets kicked by Oak. He's then punched by Cranky. Later, his spine and legs are broken after he falls off from a tree. Trivia * This is the second time where Lucy gets a featuring role or an appearance role instead of starring role, the first being More Pink, Pink, Pink to the World!. * This is the first time where Sonna appears but Apple doesn't. ** This is also the first time that Danny and Sonna appear in an episode without Roseate. * It is possible that Cranky's death is done for a comedic effect. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes